Matters Of The Human Heart
by laughingx4ever
Summary: Roxas is the spoiled Prince of Kingdom Hearts. Due to the take over of his Kingdom by the evil king Xemnas he is forced to flee. His only companion is Namine. Can she help this prince give up his selfish ways and learn what truly matters in the heart?
1. Prolouge

Hello there everyone. So I've been seeing a lot of movies lately about kingdoms, Princes/Princesses, Wars, adventures and that sort of stuff and the other day me and my friends were talking about the upcoming Kingdom hearts game. The little clock in my head started ticking and that's how this story came to be so please read and enjoy.

Full summary on my profile

_Disclaimer_ : I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts

_Matters of the human heart…_

_Clack. Clack. Clack. _Those were the only sounds heard throughout the forest as two horses ran side by side. One being ridden by a young man the other by a young woman. The man turned his head to catch a glimpse at the view behind him. His Ocean blue eyes widened as he saw the blazing yellow/orange glow that was merely a few miles behind him. Every step his horse took, distancing himself from where the destructive fire was beginning to burn down his former home.

"Don't look back"

The young man turned to his head to the side at the sound of the voice. He looked at his companion as she continued to look straight forward, looking as if she hadn't even said a word. He scrunched his brow and then did as he was told, going back to looking straightforward as he road his horse.

So may thoughts were going through his mind, it was making it almost impossible for him to keep himself steady. He couldn't believe he was in this situation. He was suppose to be a prince for god sake, there was no reason why he should be in any position where he would have to flee for his life. If ever a problem arose where the royal family were in dire danger, their guards should be right there to eliminate the problem.

_Royal Family. Mother…Father._

The young prince held back his tears. Not even 20 minutes have passed since he'd witness the murder of his father and mother by the evil King Xemnas.

…_Xemnas._

A vicious growl escaped the young mans lips. Images of his parents murders entered his mind. The way Xemnas took out his dark blade upon the unprotected king and queen. Their cries as they begged for mercy on their lives. The way King Xemnas laughed as he denied them their please and brutally killed them both in cold blood while the young prince watched helplessly.

_Damb you Xemnas, Damb you straight to hell. I'll get my revenge one day. You fucking coward._

"Well be ridding for a while, Prince Roxas. We have to make sure to get you as far away from the enemy as possible".

The young prince was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of his female companion. He once again turned in her direction and she once again looked as if she hadn't said a word. She had short blonde hair that curled at the tips. Big light blue eyes. Soft white skin. The young woman was an expert in the craft of Keyblade wielding and heir to her family of wilders.

_Namine Nakamura_.

She was the one who had rescued him from death a few short minutes ago, The one who had created a diversion so that he could escape unnoticed, and now, she was the only companion he had left for all the others were either dead or would soon be.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well this was the prolouge to my new story. I hope you all enjoyed it.

I probably update the next chapter sometime next week.

until then read and review. They are appreciated and loved :D


	2. Chapter 1

He made his way down one of the side halls. His boots lightly steeped on the sparkling mahogany floor. His cape fanned out behind him. The young man had a set of wild, spiky blonde hair only to be completed by a pair of ocean blue eyes. He was on his way towards the Veranda. Someone waiting there to have a talk with him no doubt. Every time he walked by someone, they would bow gracefully to him.

"Hello your majesty"

"Good morning young prince"

"Oh your majesty! Good morning"

The prince smirked to himself as he made his way towards the grand staircase. He gracefully walked down them. When he reached the last step, he turned to his left towards the Veranda. He walked into the room once again being greeted by bowing maidens. The prince smiled in return. He let his gaze shift to the far end of the Veranda. There gracefully sitting at a table surrounded by women was the person who had asked to see him in the first place. He walked toward the group. When he got into viewing distance of the ladies the person surrounded by women put down her cup of tea and smiled at the approaching boy. She had warm chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was a golden blonde color and clad ontop of her head was a diamond tiara.

"Roxas dear, your finally here"

The young prince known as Roxas bowed down at the woman who had just spoken to him.

"Mother I am here. What is your will?"

The woman smiled at her son. She looked at her surrounding group of women, her court. She made a sign that let the women know that she wanted some privacy to talk to her son. Her court took notice of this, having well seen the sign before.

"Good day Queen Catherin", said the court as they made their leave of the Veranda. "And good day to you too, Prince Roxas"

Once the queen saw that her court was safely out of the room she motioned for her son to sit down. Roxas did as he was told and sat in the seat that directly faced his mother.

"What is this all about mother? Why did you summon me here so early? What is so important that we must talk in secrete?"

Queen Catherin laughed sweetly at the way her son promptly forgot his princely manners and asked one question after the other. All these years of royal tutoring have done little to control her young sons _common_ ways.

"Surely mother you did not summon me to just to laugh and poke fun at…did you?

"Why of course not Roxas. Don't ever think such silly thoughts. I have called you here to talk about a very important matter"

"Which is?"

"You've surely noticed that you have just celebrated your seventeenth birthday"

"But of course"

"The kingdom has taken notice to this. Your father and I have as well"

"Yes. But what do you, father and the kingdom got to do with this?"

"Roxas dear, the seventeenth birthday of a prince marks the coming of age for an important ceremony that must take place"

"Which is?"

Queen Catherin frowned. Surely her son wasn't oblivious enough to not know what she was talking about.

"Roxas. A seventeenth birthday for a member of a royal family means that they are now legally of marrying age"

The blonde headed prince quirked an eyebrow. _Did she just say marrying. Marrying as in marriage. She didn't just say marriage…did she?_

"What marriage?", said the prince, his voice clouded in confusion.

"Your marriage"

"MY MARRIAGE!"

"Yes Roxas. A royal family members seventeenth birthday signifies that they are now of marrying age. You one day will be king, but to be king you must first take a wife"

"Mother…you can't be serious can you?"

"I most certainly am"

"But… but… I don't even have a bride. How is a person suppose to get married without a bride?"

He couldn't believe he was actually talking about marryiage with his mother. He was way to young to settle down with just one girl. Roxas was young man. His eyes never stayed on one girl for more than a mere second before going on to look at the next. He had a sort of reputation as a playboy and didn't know if he was exactly ready to be married. He actually didn't know if he wanted to be married at all.

"Not yet you don't"

Roxas became silent at his mothers words. _Not yet?_

"What do you mean by not yet?"

Queen Catherin smirked. She took her white lace embodied fan and began to wave it in front of her face. Cool air instantly hitting her face.

"Tomorrow night we will host a ball at this castle. We have sent out invitations to many noble families. You are to mingle with the young ladies of the kingdom and at the end of the night you shall choose one and she shall become your bride"

"My bride!… Mother please y-you cant be serious"

"Im very serious Roxas. This is not a matter for discussion. I has to -no- _must_ be done"

Queen Catherin put down her fan on the table and picked up her cup of tea. She put it to her lips and once again began to drink it as Roxas sat before her. Not a word being said from his mouth. All he could do was stare at his mother. Queen Catherin noticed this. She gently put her cup back down on the table and looked at her son.

"That was all I needed to talk to you about Roxas. You may now go and do as you please"

The young blonde prince got up from his place on the chair. He gently pushed it back in once he was up and bowed to his mother.

"Good day Madam"

Roxas then exited the Veranda and made his way towards the garden.

* * *

"HYYYYAH!"

A blonde Keyblade wielding figure knocked a brunette Keyblade wielding figure down onto the ground. The blonde held her Keyblade, The light of night, to the face of her opponent. The brunette gulped as sweat ran down his face. He sighed, knowing very well he was defeated.

"Alright , alright. I give up Namine. You win…again", said the brunette as he lay on the ground. His chest heaved up and down quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

Namine held her hand out to the boy on the ground. He took it without another word as she helped him up. The brunette dusted himself of as the blonde girl next to him giggled.

"What happened Sora? I thought you were some expert Keyblade bearer", said Namine. Her giggles becoming uncontrollable now.

Sora smiled at his friend, her laugh affecting him as well. "I am an expert Keyblade bearer. It just so happens that you seem to be at a higher level then me. But of course I shouldn't have expected anything less from the heir to the Nakamura family."

"Oh well maybe next time you'll grow a brain and think again before challenging me to a spar"

"Yeah maybe". The two broke into laughter once again. Every now and then they would each go out to the forest behind Kingdom Hearts Castle and train in their Keyblade wielding abilities. Today however the two friends decided to train with each other. A friendly competition Sora had called it before they had begun, _Just to see who's more experienced._ Apparently Namine came to be the winner of the _competition._

"Why don't we head in and get a bite to eat. Im pretty sure Kairi's cooked up something good for us to eat. What do you say Namine, shall we?"

The blonde girl smiled and held out her hand to Sora. "We shall", said Namine as Sora took her hand in his. The two made their way through the forest and back into the castle arm in arm. They headed inside through a back door that led to the servants quarter. The two put their belongings away and procceded to find Kairi. On the way however, they saw a girl running towards the two. She had shoulders length red hair and violet/blue eyes.

"Namine. I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Kairi what is it?"

Kairi huffed air in and out, letting Namine know that she had been running for quite some time.

"Its your father… he's looking for you"

Namine immediately became alert. Her father only called for her when he had something important to talk to her about, especially while he was on duty.

"Where Kairi?"

Kairi continued to catch her breath. "In the garden", she breathed out.

"Thanks", said Namine and then began to run in the direction of the garden.

"Namine what about our snack?", called out Sora.

The blonde stopped in her tracks and turned around facing her two dearest friends with a smile on her face.

"Save me some. K'ay", and then she hurried her way towards the garden.

* * *

"They want you too what!", said a red haired teen. The teenaged boy and Roxas were walking through the garden together.

"Did you not hear what I said! They wants me to get married"

"But why Roxas?"

"Something about being king, I don't know, I was too dazed at the mention of marriage to pay attention to whatever it was my mother said "

The red headed teen laughed. He, for the love of himself, could never picture his best friend married to anyone. Roxas was a player. He took a different girl to bed with him every night. He would then leave them the next morning and move on the next one. He never developed feelings for any of them. Roxas was rather cold and cruel. Never showing affection for anybody. All those years of being spoiled and getting everything you could possibly want and more contributed to his behavior. Though despite being the heartless, spoiled prince that Roxas is, that didn't stop the red haired teen from being one of the blonde princes only friends.

"Don't laugh Axel its not funny", growled Roxas.

"Im sorry Roxas. Its just that I, for the love of myself, cant picture you settling down with a girl"

Roxas stopped where he was and shot Axel a dirty look. "Its not like I want too"

"Roxas, dude, listen to me. I can tell you right now that if you don't want to marry anybody, your definitely not going to marry anyone. You've always gotten your way ever since you were a baby and that isin't gonna change just because some law says so…but let's say that hypothetically you are going to get married… who would be the girl?"

The Prince rolled his eyes at his Kinsmen's way of overlooking everything. "I don't know. Mother said that tomorrow night there was going to be some ball at the castle where I would have to look among candidates and choose one to be my bride". His voice had an air of disgust in it.

Axel chuckled._ A ball how typical._ He then looked away from Roxas and toward the sound of running footsteps was coming forth. "Well speaking of candidates, I think I see one coming now"

Roxas turned in the direction Axel was looking for and saw a girl running in their direction. She had blonde hair that flew in the wind as she ran. She wore a white silk dress that had to be held up as she ran. Her heels going _click clack _on the cement floor of the garden every time they made contact.

"Namine Nakamura? Axel don't be stupid"

Namine stopped in front of the young men when she came face to face with them.

"Good morning Prince Roxas", said Namine as she bowed before the blonde teen. "And good morning to you too Axel"

"Well good morning there little lady and where my you be off to on this fine day", said Axel trying to sound like a gentleman. Roxas however remained silent and rolled his eyes at his friends stupidity.

Namine giggled at Axel's remark. "I am on my way to see my father. Have you by any chance seen him?"

"No im sorry my' lady, I cant say I have", replied Axel earning another set of giggles from the young blonde girl.

"He's at the Arms Ward", said Roxas. His voice showed a hint of annoyance in it.

The blonde Keyblade wielders smile disappeared as she heard the Princes tone.

"Umm thank you…Your Majesty…good day to the two of you". She managed to show them both a weak smile. Namine then continued on her way back to her original destination. All Axel heard as she began to leave was the sound of her heels as she once again picked up speed began to run.

Roxas and Axel then began to walk once again. "Man dude, that was harsh. The girl didn't even do anything"

"She interrupted our conversation", said Roxas matter-of-factly.

"Its not like she meant it man. She's a real sweetheart ya' know…the perfect girl to tame a fiery Prince"

Roxas growled once again "Like I said before Axel, Don't be fucking stupid"

"And why not? She's a real nice"

"Nice isin't exactly my flavor"

"Not to mention she's also hot as hell!"

"Listen Axel! I don't care if she's the hottest girl in this whole damb kingdom! I wont ever consider marrying her"

"And give me one reason why!", said Axel. He stared down at Roxas.

"Because, she's part of the help. She's a guard. She has no nobility status in this kingdom what so ever"

Axel shook his head. Annoyed and confused as to the Princes words. "I don't get it Roxas. You hook up with the maids at this castle. Their nobility status is way below that of Namine's. Are you telling me you would marry one of them instead of her?"

Roxas smirked a disgusted smirk. "I never did say that I would marry a maid did I Axel. If I were to marry, not saying that I am, I would atleast make sure she's of a high nobility status. There is no way that I'll ever even dream of marrying anyone as lowly as a maid or a guard. Do you understand now? You got it memorized under that fat head of yours?". The read head sighed "Yeah...sure".

"However", Roxas turned his head to the left where a raven haired maid was walking in the direction of the servants quarters. She looked to be about eighteen years old. "I will take them to bed with me"

Axel watched as the blonde prince went over to the girl and worked his _magic _on her. The red haired teen saw the raven haired maids face become crimson as Roxas whispered sweetly seductive things into her ear. After about a minute of this the girl gave in, not knowing the heartache that awaited her once the prince had had his fill of her. She began to follow the Prince as he proceeded to take her to his room.

"See ya later Axel", called out Roxas as he wraped his arms around the maids slender waist.

Axel sighed at his friends words. _Same old Roxas._

* * *

Namine walked into the Arms Ward of the castle and almost immediately found her father.

"Daddy", said Namine as she casually made her way over to her father. The man saw his daughter with and a smile spread across his young face. "C'mere kiddo", said her father and opened his arms. Namine jumped into them and hugged him back.

"Kairi told me you wanted to talk to me. What's wrong dad?", asked Namine after they pulled away.

The blonde man looked down at his daughter. They looked very similar to one another. Both had the same silky sunny blonde hair. Creamy white skin and shared similar ocean blue eyes.

"Well you see Namine", her father began "I and some of the guards are going hunting in the woods tonight. We needs someone to look after the ward until we get back and the proper guards can resume their shifts. Since they will be joining us on the hunt I was wondering if you could look after the ward for a while. You can even ask your friends to help out too. What do you say squirt? You up to it?"

"Absolutely. I'll ask Kairi and Sora. Maybe Riku will join us too. You can count on us"

"That's my girl", Her father then patted his only daughter on her head, "Im counting on you"

"And I wont let you down... I promise"

"Hey Leonardo, would you give me a hand with this, its pretty heavy"

The father and daughter turned around at the sound of a voice calling for the keyblade wielders father. A young man about the age of twenty was carrying an armful of weapons that clearly weighed to much for just him alone to handle. Leonardo let a soft chuckle escape his lips. "Yeah, hold on Micheal. I'll be right there "

Leonardo then turned back to his daughter."Well then kiddo i gotta get back to work. You and your friends report back here at seven o'clock sharp. You got it?"

"You bet"

The two then said their goodbyes as Leonardo returned to teanding to his work. Namine walking the path back to the servants quarters were surely enough her two best friends will be waiting with a delicious snack already prepared.

* * *

She made her way down a dark hallway. A black cloak covering most of her body. She got to a grand door with a nobody symbol on it and without a second glanced opened it and walked in.

The room was large and shrouded in darkness. The only light came from the dimly lit candles that lined the walls. There was a blood red carpet that lined the entrance of the room to a large throne on the opposite end.

She began to walk down the blood red path. Her back up straight and taking gracious steps toward her destination. Every step she took, closing the distance between the two.

As she got closer and her eyes adjusted to the darkened room she began to make out a figure sitting on the throne. She smirked evilly into her cloak. When she made to the throne where the silhouette sat she removed the hood of her cloak which revealed her bright blonde hair. The girl then kneeled.

"Hello King Xemnas"

King Xemnas smirked at the girl before him. He signaled to the man at his side to come forward.

"Larxene", said Xemnas as the man poured wine into his glass, "You've finally returned. Its been days since I've last seen you"

"Yes your majesty", answered the young woman.

"And I trust that you have bought me news from Kingdom Heart that will be beneficial to my plan correct?"

"Yes your Majesty"

"Well then, out with it now. Speak at once"

Larxene once again smirked evilly knowing that his majesty will very much find this news very _very_ interesting.

"Well Your Majesty", began Larxene "Its seems that Prince Roxas has just celebrated his seventeenth birthday.

"Yes", said Xemnas wanting to hear where this was going.

"Meaning that he is now of legal marrying age"

Xemnas suddenly furrowed his eyes in anger together, his mouth becoming a tight line. He was finding none of what Larxene was saying to be beneficial to his plan at all.

"WHAT KIND OF FOOL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR LARXENE. DO YOU THINK THAT I CARE THAT HE CELEBRATED HIS EIGHTEENTH, NINETEENTH OR TWENTIETH BIRTHDAY. DO YOU THINK IT IS IMPORTANT TO ME THAT HE IS NOW OF MARRYING AGE. I DID NOT SEND YOU TO KINGDOM HEARTS TO REPORT TO ME BACK WITH POINTLESS GOSSIP. IF THAT IS THEE CASE IM CERTAIN THAT I COULD FIND A MORE SERIOUS ASDVISOR AND SENTENCE YOU STAIGHT TO DEATH"

Larxene gulped as the king screamed those words at her. _Se-sentence to d-death?_. She began to lightly shake, fear taking over her body.

"NO" Her voice echoed the hall. "Please Y-your Highness allow me f-finish"

Xemnas smirked, seeing the fear he had stricken in the young girl, without barely doing a thing. "Well then continue Larxene"

The blonde hoped and prayed that what she had to report was actually beneficial after all.

"T-tomorrow night King Antonio and Queen Catherin will have a ball for their son in which he must choose a bride. All of the nobles of the kingdom will be attending. Since it is being held at Kingdom Hearts castle, The only guard attending will be that of the kings and queens. Those being a select few that make no more than thirty men if put together into an army"

King Xemnas stayed silent as he processed all that Larxene had said. Larxene in the mean while was silently praying to god that her information was actually worth something so that she could avoid being put to death.

Xemnas chuckled darkly. He indeed found this to be good news. Very good new. The evil kings chuckle grew into an eerie grin. His eerie grin then turned into a menacing laugh. "HAHAHAHA", laughed Xemnas. That being the only sound heard throughout the grand hall, echoning in the blonde girls ears. Xemnas then ceased his laughing and looked back down at the still shaken Larxene.

"This is just wonderful…absolutely wonderful", said Xemnas.

Larxene looked up at her king. Grateful that he had indeed found the report to his liking. She let out a breath of relief.

"For years", Xemnas began, "I have waited for an opportunity like this. The chance to have all the powerful families of that Kingdom under one roof. The chance to have them at my mercy. The chance to finally take over Kingdom Hearts and have King Antonio at my feet…and now fate has lined up in my favor and delivered me such a chance as this"

King Xemnas then once again motioned for the man at his side to come forth. "Get me Saix", said the king. "Yes your majesty", answered the man. The servant left the grand hall leaving Larxene and the king alone for a short while. The man returned a few moments later with a blue haired man in tow. The man walked up to the throne, and like Larxene, kneeled before Xemnas.

"Yes your majesty. What is your request?", asked Saix.

"Saix. I want you to get your men ready. All supplies in order and tools ready by tomorrow"

"Yes your majesty", said Saix and left without another word to do as he was told.

"Larxene"

The blonde looked up immediately. "Yes Your Majesty?"

"I want you to help Saix with his task. We have but less than forty-eight hours to plan an invasion of this magnitude.

"Yes my lord…but if I may ask, what exactly are we invading?"

The king simply had to laugh at the girls naivety. She's been doing so much for him and collecting all this information, yet, she was still oblivious to his plan. "Why my dear, tomorrow night, at Prince Roxas ball, is when I, King of the Kingdom That Never Was, shall take over Kingdom Hearts and extract my revenge on Antonio for defeating me all those years ago "

Larxene's eyes widened, finally piecing together everything that was happening around her. She knew it was wrong what King Xemnas was planning to do. She wasn't exactly a saint herself but she wasn't a heartless bitch either. An invasion obviously included killing people, most victims being innocent. She knew she wanted nothing to do with but she couldn't back out either. The only two options in this situation were either do what King Xemnas ordered or be put to death and even though Larxene knew that what the King was planning was right down dispicable she would have to obey in th end either way. Larxene just wasn't exactly ready to die just yet.

"Now go forth Larxene. Your dismissed. We haven't time to waste"

"Yes your majesty"

The blonde then stood up from her kneeling place on the ground and began to walk to the exit of the grand hall. The only thing in her mind being the honey-golden eyes of her king which were full with the look of a cold blooded murderer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know i promised to upload this sooner but school work got in the way and i wasent able to keep my promise. So as a way to make up for my breaking my promise i worked all day yesterday and today and made this chapter super extra long. I work super hard to upload the next chapter soon. As always welcomed to read and reviews are appreciated and addored :]


End file.
